Kalei
Kalei loves all the Eeveelutions. All of them. She is very friendly but dedicated, and it's hard to change her mind. She is easy to talk to, and generous. When she was very young, her room was filled with everything Eevee. Eevee plushies, Eevee games and books, and she had posters of Eevee and all its Eeveelutions all over her room. On her tenth birthday, all she wanted was an Eevee, and to become an Eeveelution trainer. Her mother wanted her to be a woman in the marketing industry, but seeing as her daughter would not change her mind, a week before Kalei's birthday, her mother recieved two Eevees from her friend, an Eevee breeder. Kalei admired this friend very much, not because of the Eevees, but because she was great with many other Pokemon too. On Kalei's tenth birthday, her mother gave her the two Eevees. She was more excited than any other 10 year old girl on the planet then. Her two Eevees were just the kind she wanted, a female Eevee who she named Candy and a shiny male Eevee who she named Cipher. She took care of Candy and Cipher as much as she could, not taking her mind off of them. When it was dinner time she would bring them to the table to eat with the family, and they sat in her lap when she often shared her food with them. Her parents were amazed at her dedication to training them, as she had not been dedicated to merely anything at all before. When she was 15 she dropped out of school to become an Eeveelution trainer. At this time, the woman who was an Eevee breeder had become very old, and she gave the last of the Eevees to Kalei, four of them.. Before she left with her Eevees, the woman gave her two evolution stones she had been saving for a "very special person". These were a Thunderstone and a Water Stone. As she adventured, her Eevees had become more important to her than anything. Two of them, the first male shiny Eevee she had gotten, evolved into Espeon because of his trust in her. The second one, the smallest Eevee she had ever seen, evolved into an Umbreon. Seeing as her Eevees were now level 30, and most of them were excited to evolve, Kalei gave the Thunderstone to her largest Eevee, a speedy one who she had named Bristles. She gave the Water Stone to a very shy but intelligent young male, nicknamed Ronan. Two of her Eevees were eager to evolve. While she was walking along the forest she had noticed a Fire Stone laying next to a tree, that was found out to be owned by a Raticate. She battled the Raticate and recieved the Fire Stone, evolving her first Eevee, and her favorite, Candy, to a Flareon. The last Eevee was left, a friendly little female who she had named Stella. After adventuring into the forest where she found the Fire Stone, she levelled up Stella next to a mossy rock, making her evolve into Leafeon. Her Eevee Team had been completed!! Kalei roams around, training her Eevees to power while challenging the Gym leaders along the way. Team Pokemon 'Candy' Candy is very trustworthy and helpful. She is often seen as the leader of Kalei's team, and before battling she will rev up the team enthusiastically, encouraging teamwork to get the job done. She often wears a pink bow on her ear. 'Cipher' Often a cool and collected gentleman type. He always lets the females of his team go first when crossing or going somewhere. He would be the type to offer you to have tea with him. Though he often tries to avoid battling, he is a great supporter when battling. 'Koko' Koko is very quiet but she is very affectionate. She usually doesn't say much. Even though she is very small, her strong special defense makes up for that. Koko often seems motherly, with a caring attitude, and she will stand up for what she thinks is right. 'Bristles' Bristles is often full of himself, but he is loyal and a great battling partner. He likes to eat and explore. Bristles wears a Band-Aid on his nose because he thinks it's cool. 'Ronan' wip 'Stella' wip Category:Trainer Profiles